phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Chronicles of Meap
If you would like to comment on the Bango-Rus, a forum has been set up for that purpose. This page is only for discussing how to make the article on the episode better. Is the episode a two part. —Perryfan :Yes the episode contains two parts. if you're planning on watching it on YouTube, I recommend watching the one from BarlowGirl101 (known as IamThePlatypus here) because its very high quality. On YouTube, the full episode contains 3 parts, including the credits. --Phineasf92 04:14, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, what I ment was that in the credits, it shows another part. It should be a future episode or is it part that Dan Povenmire must had add to make it more interesting? —Perryfan 23:26, April 20 2009 (UTC) :::Considering that there's references to True Lies (Candace dangling from the plane, like Jamie Lee Curtis did), Mission: Impossible (the first movie), and Sleepless in Seattle, I think this is just a spoof of all the over-hyped movie and TV trailers you see. —RRabbit42 02:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Should we have the picture as the picture of Meap or the Chronicles of Meap intro on the homepage? 21:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Air date in DC US? How did you get the information that this episode will be airing on May 29, 2009 in Disney Channel US? It only shows the preview of "Don't Even Blink" (and "Chez Platypus") in between shows. It hasn't shown any previews about this episode. -Phineasf92 23:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Ash Ketchum's hat allusion I can see that the style of the hat that Perry is wearing is kind of the same as Ash Ketchum wears, but baseball hats are such common pieces of clothing, how can we say that Perry (and Phineas and Ferb) wearing a baseball hat is a specific allusion to Ash Ketchum? Allusions are supposed to be for things are are unique or were made popular by a book, movie or TV show. People wearing a baseball cap is commonplace. We could tie this allusion to any celebrity or baseball player. — RRabbit42 17:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it an allusion for Satashi's hat unless it has the character on it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. The only reason why I kept it is because I could see the similarity. But I did however notice that the picture type thing is different. ::Btw, note that I didn't come up with that allusion. :P --Zaggy1024 (talk) 00:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll remove it. — RRabbit42 03:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Allusion review needed The allusion that was recently added reads as follows: :::Sonic X: Mitch's occupation of stealing "rare and unique creatures" from their homeworlds may be a reference to the Metarex from "Sonic X", who invaded planets and stole the Planet Eggs (the large gemstones which helped the planets support life). I would like someone who is more familiar with Sonic the Hedgehog to review this and see if it applies. At first glance, it appears that Metarex has a specific goal (to steal Planet Eggs), while Mitch has a general goal. I wouldn't necessarily say that stealing "rare and unique creatures" would automatically make me think of stealing Planet Eggs in "Sonic X". Using that kind of criteria, I could make an allusion to Thomas Crown in The Thomas Crown Affair because he went after a specific kind of painting. This would be closer to an allusion of person that stole Commander Data in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Most Toys" because everything he stole was one of a kind. — RRabbit42 15:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Review complete Since no one else worked on this, I have looked at the information on the Sonic website. There doesn't seem to be enough in the episode to point specifically to Sonic the Hedgehog. As I said last week, you could pick any instance of someone collecting unique items for the allusion. So, the Metarex part has been removed. The allusions have been more relaxed lately, so we might need to bring them back in line with the purpose of an allusion: something that is a distinct reference. — RRabbit42 05:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Best Villian Ever I have to say that the best thing about this episode (other than Phinbella) is Mitch. Seriously he is the best villian ever in the series. Mitch is also the only person (other than the Regergitator) that is unloveable.Ultimatephinferbfan 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Uh, stfuf like this should go in a forum. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) SPELL BETTER, but yeah, the Regergitator is unloveable. And this stfuf should go on a forum...or a blog. 00:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon Page Name Shouldn't this page be called More than Meaps the Eye? The Chronicles of Meap is the name of it's series. -TAWE 14:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) British version it says on the page that the british version leaves out the dedication but it has it on. : The page is named for the Phineas and Ferb episode rather than for the title of the TV series shown within Phineas and Ferb. Right now, there isn't enough to make a separate page, but if there is in the future, the new page would be called something like The Chronicles of Meap (TV series) to help distinguish it from this episode. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : anyone else think that the part where phineas is like "what's your name?" to mitch and mitch responds, "I am known by many names... well, two, mainly: Mitch, and, heh, some of the guys call me 'Big Mitch.'" should be a memorable quote? it sure was memorable to me. i found it frickin hilarious. 00:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC)anonymous Mother In Law? If Meap has a mother in law, then doesn't this mean he has a spouse? Crystalwaterfall (talk) 00:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Possible, but we can't speculate how alien relationships work. 15:13, July 25, 2015 (UTC)